


5 Times Matt Made Lance Jealous All Involving Keith

by jaegerxackerman



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Jealous Lance (Voltron), Jealousy, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Ponytail Keith, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerxackerman/pseuds/jaegerxackerman
Summary: 5 Times Matt made Lance Jealous, all involving Keith.Keith reunites with everyone, and seems to have caught Matt’s eyes. Too bad Lance is a jealous pinning boy, who likes Keith.





	1. Chapter 1

1\. 

 

He should’ve expected it to be honest, it should have been obvious. Matt is a very honest, and affectionate person from what Lance could tell. But wow, he was not expecting Matt to be like that towards Keith.

 

It was very similar to when Matt, had first met Allura. He outright called her, beautiful. That rubbed Lance the wrong way, he had a crush on Allura first. Then Matt comes along, and in 1.5 second of meeting him. She’s already blushing and smiling, at the complete stranger.

 

If looks could kill Lance’s certainly could, as he basically shot lasers out of his eyes at Matt. He clearly got the message that he should not, flirt with Allura. Lance wouldn’t be surprised if he did, when he wasn’t around. He probably did, Lance would at any chance flirt with a crush in hopes of advancing.

 

But now he was doing it again.

 

Keith was now returning to team Voltron, temporarily. But that was still enough to get Lance, throwing his fists in the air. Along with Hunk and Pidge hugging each other, already talking about what they all had to catch up on. It was Shiro and Allura’s idea, and they talked to Kolivan. The Galra leader seemed stubborn, constantly rejecting the idea. Yet, it seemed that the more they pressed the more irritated he got. So he finally gave in, and now Keith was coming back.

 

“Guys! Come on Keith’s ship is here!” Pidge exclaimed, as she darted through the halls. Hunk and Lance quickly following suit, as Matt stared confuse. 

 

“Hurry up, Matt! Keith is the one I’ve talked to you about!” Pidge, dragged her brother with her. 

 

“You’ve talked about Keith, with Matt?” Lance asked, curious to why she did so. Matt doesn’t need to know about him, he didn’t even know him yet. 

 

“Dude, Matt and Keith will totally get along. How could she not, have mentioned him.” Hunk commented, throwing a confused look his way. But a smile no less, as they reached the deck.

 

Lance grumbled, in reply. But eyes widened as he saw Keith’s pod. 

 

“Woah! That ship looks awesome.” Matt whispered, as he stared at it in awe.

 

Right as Keith’s head peaked out, from the other side of his ship Pidge was already on the move.

 

“Keith!” She cried, as she wrapped her arms around him. Not even bothering that he dropped his bag, he had brought with him.

 

“-ooof, haha. Well, least someone missed me.” He joked, hugging her back with a smile.

“Hey!” Hunk complained, as he rushed over. Lifting up both of them into his arms, suffocating them in a hug. 

 

Lance smiled as he watched the scene, in front of him. Keith was back, and just that thought alone made his heart feel light. 

 

Hunk after a moment of nothing but laughing, put the two down. Pidge picking up Keith’s bag for him, throwing it over her shoulder.

 

“Lance.” He heard Keith call out, as he walked towards the other. 

 

As Lance got closer, he could get a better view of Keith. His hair had gotten longer, his shoulders a bit more broad, he even seemed a bit taller. He hopes he isn’t taller than Lance though, he still wants o tease him more about that.

 

“Wait! Keith, before Lance starts telling you about how the Voltron Shows were! Because we all know he’ll go one forever about it...” She pouted darting her eyes at the Cuban, as he dramatically gasped. 

 

“This is my brother Matt!” She pulled the older boy, next to Lance. As Matt had been just a few feet behind Lance, which he hadn’t even noticed.

 

But he had noticed the quick inhale of air Matt’s body took. As his eyes widened, and body posture straightened. 

 

“Oh my goodness! Haha! You’re even more gorgeous in person!” He complimented, smiling widely at Keith. 

 

Lance could feel his nostrils flare, and relaxed hands, ball into fists.

 

Matt grasped one of Keith’s gloved hands, into both of his own. “It’s such a pleasure to meet you, Keith!” 

 

This was worst, than when Matt first met Allura.

 

Keith visibly stiffened, as a small blush took over his cheeks. “Ah, it’s really nice to finally meet you too, Pidge has told me a lot about you.” Keith smiled, avoiding eye contact with Matt. Who smiled sheepishly, at the man who he was holding hands with.

 

Yes, worst than Allura. Way worst. Very very worst.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance catch up, and what do you know Matt walks in ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Lance’s internal conflict, and Keith’s new look Lance likes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m bad at summaries, anyway if you like my writing or just find it bearable lol. I have a tumblr, and I’m accepting small drabbles or prompts! My tumblr is mmmmklance, drop by if you want! Also updates may come slow? Just because this is actually popular, and I wasn’t expecting people to actually read it. Anyway enjoy!

2.

“I even got the name ‘Lover Boy Lance’.” The Cuban male, said with a smirk. As he sat next to Keith, both in their more casual clothes. Keith now wearing a plain white buttoned up collar shirt, with black jeans and shoes. As Lance sported his usual green jacket, blue shirt and jeans.

 

“Why if it’s not true though?” Keith joked, taking a drink of Hunk’s milkshake. Lane audibly gasped, taken back by the betrayal.

 

“It is so true! People swoon for me all the time.” He stated crossing his arms, as they sat on the couch.

 

“Hmmm... I’m pretty sure you’ve been rejected more times, than you can count girls that actually like you on one hand.” Lance covered his heart, dramatically. Keith had gotten a lot more witty, and sarcastic than the last time they had seen each other.

 

“Haha!” Matt’s laugh could be heard poaching them, from behind.

 

“You’re pretty funny Keith.” The light haired male complimented, taking a seat next to Keith. As Lance sat just on the other side, of the half galra male.

 

“Thanks.” He smirked, at Matt who threw a wide grin at him back.

 

Lance frowned at this, the sight before him was...unpleasant. He didn’t like, nope. Not one bit, was Matt really flirting with Keith? Flirting? Is it really though? Maybe he’s just being friendly.

 

Whatever it was, it made Lance’s stomach turn the wrong way. Chest feel heavy, when it most certainly shouldn’t feel.

 

“Oh! Also!-“ Lance grabbed Keith’s attention back. As he directed his eyes back at the are Paladin, he also caught Matt’s attention. As he peaked over Keith, both their eyes on Lance.

 

“-umm, Coran! He turned totally crazy, he took some space pills. Which most certainly are the equivalent to Earth drugs.” He laughed a little, as Keith stared with an intrigued look, wondering where the story would lead.

 

“-and he um, brought a giant monster to fight us. We of course beat it but, yeah. Hehe, the end.” He shouldn’t have told teh story like that, he just didn’t know why happened to him.

 

“Oh, that sounds cool. Feel bad for Coran, must have been really embarrassed, and mad, at who ever he got space drugs from.” Matt laughed, obviously from the now comical Keith.

As a silence was left in the room, Keith and Matt stating smiling at each other. As Lance was left, on the sidelines.

 

“You seem really relaxed now Keith, even funnier.” Lance commented, giving a small smile to Keith.

 

Keith was taken back for a bit, but is face turned soft. Which Lance found pretty adorable, on a Keith level.

“I guess so, when I was with the Blade all there is to do is work. So I guess I kind of needed a break, and their humor is...” Keith dragged on, making an odd scrunched up face. As memory of the humor aboard the Marmora, is quiet straight forward. It’s a bit stronger, than the way team Voltron joked around. “.....it’s very, different from the way we normally joke.”

 

Lance hummed in reply, staring at Keith. He had changed, just a bit though. He seemed lighter, he smiled more, he joked more, even his attire was different. Which he should definitely bring up.

 

“Also a very important topic.” Lance stated, as Keith gave a curious look.

 

“What happened to your red cropped jacket, emo gloves, and skinny jeans?!” He asked, he’s not gonna lie. He liked the new look, but he missed the emo thing Keith had going on.

 

Keith sighed, as Matt laughed at the thought of “emo gloves”. Keith pouted, as he set down his milk shake. Throwing Matt a look, waiting for him to stop laughing.

 

“Kolivan said, in order to be an official member you had to leave your old life behind. I guess I’m the exception? I still visit you guys, but I had to get rid of it. Also these clothes, were picked out by two other members. They said I should have at least some comfortable clothes, while on the ship. So they grabbed whatever came close, to customary ‘human’ clothes.” He explained, looking a bit annoyed. It still bothered him, that he could’ve just kept his old clothes. Instead of just throwing them away, his clothes still has memories in graved in them.

 

“Well, I like. You don’t look as cool, as you did before-“ Keith playfully shoved a punch at him, furrowing his brows. “-bit definitely more mature.”

 

He heard Keith hum, in content with that answer. As he heard Matt make a comment.

 

“I wish I could’ve seen you, in your ‘emo clothes’. But I’ll admit, you look totally hot now.” Lance would shatter all the glass in the castle, if he could from that comment Matt made.

 

‘Really? We were kind of having a moment, or an attempt at one. Which was ruined, when you walked in.’ Lance thought, as he felt his aura darken.

 

He could see Keith’s face turn red, as he looked down. “-ah, haha. Thanks.”

 

“You know what would make you look, even better?” Matt asked, which confused both Lance and Keith.

 

“No?” Keith replied, as Matt hopped the couch to place himself behind Keith.

 

‘Make Keith, look better? Mmm, sounds like a lie. Keith looks great.’ Lance thought.

It is a bit obvious, but his muscles have toned. Since the last time he saw the man, which his showed off just a bit. As the forearm sleeves, seemed tight but, not uncomfortable.

 

Keith was confused, and startled. When he felt Matt’s hands, brush through his hair. As Lance watched Matt’s hands, twirl through Keith’s hair. He felt his stomach boil, he didn’t like this.

 

‘He should just stop touching Keith, why was Keith letting him?’

 

“Done!” Exclaimed, Matt. “Now you look like all the stars, that we’re even able to see from space here.”

 

‘Shit.’

 

A ponytail.

 

He hated to admit it, but Keith did look hotter. Even more cute, to make things worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akahanskshshsbbs idk if I’ll ever finish this fic. 
> 
> I’m gonna try becoming a kind of writing, drabble acc on tumblr so drop by if you want. ( my acc is mainly vld tbh )  
> Tumblr: mmmmklance  
> Instagram: bakakeith


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to eat

3.

 

“You finally got the game to work?” Keith asked, looking over his shoulder at Lance.

 

“Well yeah, Pidge isn’t the only one who knows how to connect a game console in space.” Lance remarked, taking a seat at the dining table. 

 

Hunk had made some food to welcome Keith back, and Pidge, Lance and Keith were already seating themselves at the table. 

 

“Yeah, but now your room is a complete wreck. There’s wires, cables, and junk all over the place now. I’m surprised you haven’t tripped over any of that stuff, and fallen right on your face.” She commented, as she sunk into her chair.

 

Lance couldn’t help but fume at Pidge, yet admire the soft chuckle that came from Keith. That didn’t help his face, from getting and redder from embarrassment.

 

“Please, I’m like a ninja in there. Haven’t fallen once yet, anyway your room is messier than mine!” Lance remarked, taking a seat next to Keith, crossing his arms and puffing his cheeks.

 

“Hey, my room isn’t messy. It’s just aesthetic.” She smirked, as she looked over to Keith. “Anyway, this is about you. So how’s life with the Blade been?” She asked, resting her elbows on the table, sitting across from him intrigued. 

 

“Hmmm, well...” Keith looked up thinking, as he thought of what he should share with them first. “- there’s some really interesting people, well galra there. There’s Octus, he’s a really nice guy tech savvy. There’s Illana, she works in the med bay, she’s nice but is sarcastic and not one to push over.” Keith laughed, as he remembered going to her for the first time. 

 

He had a bad cut, that had ripped through his armor. She gave off a mom vibe, the way she lectured him. But ever since they’ve warmed up to each other, he learned that Octus was actually very fond of her, and he could see why.

 

“Gasp! Keith! Have you already started a new clique?!” Pidge dramatically gasped, sarcastically as she began laughing. “I can see it to be honest, you’re probably one of the most popular guys on that ship.” 

 

“What?! No way.” Lance huffed in disbelief, although it isn’t that hard to believe. He really wouldn’t be surprised if Keith, was one the most popular at the Blade. It would probably be the Garrison all over again.

 

“Well, I don’t think I’m popular...” Keith said, as he pouted giving it some thought. 

 

‘Dammit, that look. That curious look Keith gives, its so. Weird? Cute? Maybe just weird.’

 

“Ha, you definitely are. You’re human and galra, I bet all the guys and gals are talking about you.” Pidge laughed, as she gave a wink towards Lance. Who obviously was taken back, and blushed. 

 

‘Does she know? How can she even know?’

 

“Huh?” Keith looked at Pidge in disbelief. “N-no, no no no, some of the guys there already have mates. Besides none of them, well, I guess aren’t my type?” Keith said, as he looked at Pidge. 

 

‘None of the “guys” ?’

 

“That’s the most unconvincing thing I’ve ever heard.” Pidge said, giving a look to Lance raising a brow.

 

“W-well, what is your type?” Lance asked, looking back over at Pidge who’s smile only widened.

 

“I don’t know, maybe a guy who’s... well first off understands sarcasm. I’ve tried talking to some of the guys at the Blade, and they do not get a joke. It’s awkward and uncomfortable, trying to explain it.” Keith crossed his arms, from his recollection.

 

“So someone funny?” Lance asked, now trying to avoid eye contact with Pidge. Because he swears, if her eyes could shoot lasers. His head would have been obliterated at this point, it’s obvious she knew. 

 

“Hmmm I guess, some guys are just bland...and it’s so... boring.” He complained, almost like he didn’t want to admit it. He didn’t want to insult and of the members, but sometimes they seemed like they had no personality.

 

“Hmmmm, interesting.” Pidge pushes her glasses up her nose, giving glare with her devious smile. “What are some other qualities you would want in a guy? I’m assuming interest in saving the galaxy, caring for your needs, maybe conspiracy theories? I’m not sure, I’m thinking back to that shack you lived in, back on Earth.” 

 

“Pidge please, no way Keith would want a conspiracy theorist as a boyfriend.” Lance complained, leaning his head on his hand.

 

Silence.

 

“Wait, your joking!” Lance exclaimed, looking at Keith, who was holding back at a laugh. Pidge basically fell out of her seat, from how hard she was laughing.

 

“I didn’t say anything!” Keith replied, raising his hands in defense facing Lance. 

 

“So you don’t deny it! You want some ghostbuster boyfriend!” Lance jumped to accusations, Keith would want a boyfriend that could save the universe, and hunt down monsters that hide under your bed. That didn’t sound too bad, to Lance as he gave it some thought. 

 

“Oh my god, you two need to stop!” Keith complained, as Pidge raised herself shaking from laughter.

 

“I bet you believe in Bigfoot, the swamp man, and moth-man.” Pidge remarked taking seat once again, wiping a tear away.

 

“Hey, there’s plenty of evidence to prove Bigfoot’s existence, and moth-man is definitely real. Don’t argue with me on this, Shiro can back me on this one.” Keith pointed at her sternly, like a parent would their child.

 

“Oh my god, Keith no! Not moth-man! The boogie man, you can believe in that. Heck! Even slender man, but a giant fly?!” Lance looked at him wide eyed. 

 

“He’s not just a fly, Lance.” Keith pouted, as Lance raised a brow. 

 

“Haha!” Pidge laughed, as Keith rested his elbows on the table, burying his face in his hands. 

“What are you guys talking about?” A voice interrupted, Pidge’s and Lance’s laughter. They looked to see where it came from, as it was Matt walking up to them to take a seat next to his sister.

“Nothing much.” Lance replied, with a shaky laugh.

“Yeah, we were just talking about how Keith believes in Bigfoot, and has a thing for Mothman.” Pidge looked over to see Keith, as if he was trying to shoot lasers out of them at the younger paladin.

 

“I swear to god Pidge-“ Keith started blushing, as Lance just grinned at his reaction. 

 

It was cute, so fucking cute.

 

For Keith. 

 

“Pidge they are real! Also I don’t think it would be Mothman that would be attractive. It would probably be Bigfoot, I don’t know he’s closer to being human. I also bet he’s ripped from spending so much time, in the wilderness.” Matt laughed, as he earned a punch on the arm from his sister.

 

“That’s gross..” Hunks voice entered, as he carried a tray. The tray was full of bowls, plates, and just platters that were not only filled with food goo. But also what it could most likely compared to from something like Earth. It looked like colorful seafood, and rice? But with such vibrant colors, obviously Hunk had saved something they found from space for this occasion.

 

“Ohhh but that’s not! I call the purple bowl!” Pidge exclaimed, quickly reaching over to steal whatever looked like it taste better from the tray.

 

“Hey!” Lance called out, quickly swiping it and stealing whatever he could. 

 

She would eat anything she could her her hands on, Hunks food was the best. It would disappear quick, and knowing her she would probably steal it all and hide it somewhere in her room. Just so she wouldn’t have to go back to, same old food goo.

 

Lance was so distracted by Pidge, and himself that he hadn’t even noticed that Matt had completely engulfed Keith’s attention. 

 

They were barely touching their food, in front of them and were just so caught up in each other. They hadn’t even noticed Lance’s and Pidge’s small commotion. 

 

Pidge noticed Lance’s face turn sour, and annoyed as he watched Matt leaning forward onto the table talking to Keith about whatever. He only got a few things like aliens, the monster of the lagoon, and he’s not sure what else he would shut out Matt’s voice. Just hearing whatever Keith was saying, every now and than.

 

Pidge tried making conversation with Lance instead, so he wouldn’t feel so left out. But it didn’t seem like it made a difference. His face showed a small smile, but you could tell inside what he was feeling. 

 

Jealousy.

Seeing as how he was barely apart of the dinner, or even the conversations everyone was having he left. Pidge’s attempts were futile in having him stay, and he walked out left to his thoughts.

He hasn’t felt it ever since the Garrison, all those years ago. He was always envious of Keith, he looked up to him. He was always so much better than him, he never studied or practiced anything. He was just naturally perfect, and he admired him for that. It was when he was turned away by Keith, like he was nothing. That he started this rivalry between them, well a one sided rivalry. 

Lance smiled to himself, as he thought about how it somewhat really did become a mutual discourse, between one another when they were finally both apart of the team. But than when Shiro left, things changed. They changed, his feelings towards Keith blossomed once more. Like they had all that time ago, back in the Garrison. Than Keith left of course, leaving Lance alone. All over again, from when he was booted from school. 

He needed to talk to Keith, he wanted to. He wants to sort out these feelings he has, he wants their bond they had back. He wants Keith to laugh, smile, and joke around with him, not Matt Holt. 

It seems like the talk may have come sooner, than Lance had hoped. As he heard a door open and footsteps coming closer. 

“Hey, you left early back there.” Keith said, voice coming closer, causing Lance to tense.

“Fuck...” he muttered under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s like no eating lol and omfg the new season im pretty happy with it tbh. I love Keith’s mom so much, I might just add her next chapter. I’m inspired again.
> 
> Instagram: bakakeith  
> Tumblr: herolance

**Author's Note:**

> I’m bad at this and highkey struggling to write lol.
> 
>  You can reblog the fic on my tumblr as support!
> 
> tumblr: mmmmklance  
> instagram: bakakeith


End file.
